


Angst

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this tumblr prompt:</p><p>Queen A and B are having a yelling match over something in front of Queen C. Queen C is triggered and has a full out panic attack. Queens A& B immediately drop their beef & focus on reassuring Queen C that everything is ok. //based on something that happened to me irl</p><p>Queen A - Courtney Act<br/>Queen B - Joslyn Fox<br/>Queen C - BenDeLaCreme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst

"You can't keep calling me that..."

Joslyn's voice is louder, harsher than usual and she is all but glaring at Courtney, her usual soft smile and gentle ways are totally forgotten and there's anger in the way she stares at Courtney, deep brown eyes turning almost black with frustration. It's unusual for Joslyn to call someone out but when she does, she doesn't hold back. 

"Joslyn..."

Courtney's tone is almost as sharp, unforgivably so and it's clear that Courtney is done trying to be gentle and careful about hurting people's feelings. The tour has been going on for too long and both Courtney and Joslyn are angry, tired and, above all else, stressed. It's the first time that Joslyn hasn't just cried it out or at least not yelled at Courtney, this time nothing is held back and the two are soon all but screaming at one another. It's all too much for several of the girls and they leave, only one is left, trying to hold back tears. The stress the tour is putting people under is starting to ramp up and where usually the Queens leave two people to fight, this time Dela is determined to stop them. She tries at least, stress and fear building up until finally, she panics, backs away and closes down completely. Neither Joslyn or Courtney had listened when she tried to stop them and now it takes them a while to realize they aren't alone. Panic attacks are rare for Dela and yet, this one takes hold enough that Dela is all but screaming at them to stop. She had done everything to stop them, pushing down her fear and fighting off the triggered memories for long enough that when they come flooding back she starts to not just cry but openly weep, shaking, unable to stop crying and unable to keep the fright out of her voice. 

"JUST STOP IT."

This time Joslyn falters, her eyes meeting Courtney's for seconds before she breaks eye contact and moves, cautiously, to run a hand over Dela's back, hating that she had a part in this, hating that Dela, her sweet, dear Dela, is so upset that she's clearly crying. She had only wanted to talk to Courtney and now... now she had made this happen. Her voice is softer now as she moves to wrap both arms around Dela, hating the weakness in Dela's voice. 

"Dela..."

Courtney looks at them both blankly, unsure what to do until Joslyn looks up, her voice soft. 

"Help me... she won't stop..."

Courtney moves, finally, to settle on the other side of Dela, her touch light on Dela's cheek as she brushes away the tears. She can feel Dela shaking and without even stopping to think she starts to quietly stroke Dela's back, her voice light and sweet as she finally speaks. 

"Dela... honey... you know what we can get like... I'm kinda an idiot sometimes and Jos tries to hold it all in until she explodes... everything's fine Sweetheart, I promise."

"No it's not..."

"Yes, it is."

Joslyn speaks up softly but firmly, taking control now. 

"Courtney isn't wrong... neither of us is good at talking to each other when things go wrong so we end up yelling... it's not your fault and we're always fine after..."

"You don't understand..."

"Then tell us."

"This happened before... I had so many friends and then... two got into a row over something small, just like you two did... and it all fell apart, I was left with nothing and no-one and..."

Joslyn's breath catches as she realizes what must be coming. 

"Dela... no..."

"Yes."

"Not this time. It won't happen this time."

Courtney speaks softly, honestly, her eyes meeting Joslyn's as she mouths the word 'sorry' before looking back at Dela. 

"I refuse to let either of you go... you two are my girls, my very best girls... I'm not giving up on you, either of you."

"Well, you know me Courtney..."

Joslyn's voice is lightly teasing. 

"I don't exactly back down so I guess we need to get talking and stop giving our poor darling Dela such vicious panic attacks..."

"Clearly."

Courtney's voice is dry but teasingly so. 

"In the meantime... we should probably make sure our girl knows we're always here for her..."

Dela has fallen silent, a slow but steady relaxing of her tense shoulders and softer snuffling telling both the other queens that they have their answer. Courtney smiles, pressing a light kiss to Dela's forehead and moves to settle closer, pulling Joslyn up and closer to the both of them, making Dela the centre of a sweet but tight hug.


End file.
